


别篇（猫妖小美姬

by weiweidounai



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other, 人兽, 猫咪受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweidounai/pseuds/weiweidounai





	别篇（猫妖小美姬

小猫咪发情了，正翘着尾巴满屋子叫唤，他找不到上校了。

发情期让他浑身燥热，急需发泄欲望，他把上校桌子上的文件用品弄得一团乱，甚至暴躁的挤掉了笨重的老式台灯，在他把皮质沙发抓花前从没关严的窗户跳了出去。

军队里所有人都知道，这只漂亮的小猫是上校的，所以在他想跑过去蹭蹭随便一个人的腿都不可能，没人敢碰他，就算是他蹭到了腿，那人也不敢蹲下来摸摸他。他觉得烦躁急了，浑身的毛都蹭的乱糟糟的。

他一路跑着一路叫着，感觉穴口都湿乎乎的，时不时要停下来抬起腿舔干净，等到他在会客厅找到上校的时候，浑身都滚得灰突突了。

“喵~”

他跳上上校的大腿，前爪扑到胸膛上，抓了抓上校制服上的铜扣表示不满，尾巴高高的翘起伸的笔直，只有尾巴尖不耐的摆动着，他盯着上校的眼睛又叫了一声，激动的调子都喊劈了。

小猫妖天不怕地不怕，缠着上校的大手要他摸，也不管对面还坐着客人，撅着屁股露出已经湿红了的穴口，滴滴答答弄脏了上校的衣服。一路跑过来里面痒的他发疯，承受不住的在上校身上翻滚，把上校干净的制服弄得满是猫毛。在对面的客人中有个年纪很轻的女孩，刚想上前摸摸就被他龇着牙吼了一嗓子，看到女孩被吓退之后才又软若无骨的躺回上校腿上，猫咪爪子扒拉着上校的手，要上校抚摸。

“不好意思，他有点怕生。”上校眼含笑意的说着客套话，伸手拍拍猫屁股，激的他抖了抖身子本能的翘起尾巴，他安分的趴在上校腿上，垂着耳朵任由上校一下下的抚摸后颈，浑身都被摸得舒服，以至于被上校顺着摸到尾巴根都没发现，略有手法的按揉在尾椎上，要不是另一只手抓着他，他差点都要爽的跳出去了。

是他送上门来让上校玩弄的。

身体因为刺激本能的摆出被进入的姿势，后腿忍不住的蹬踩，压低柔软的腰部，撅起小猫屁股露出红润的穴口，灵活的尾巴也高高的翘着歪在一边，只为了能让上校更好的触碰，从而得到充分的快感，后颈被上校捏着，模拟兽类的交配方式，他被压在腿上动弹不得，穴口一张一合的被上校用粗糙的指腹摩挲，深处正细细的分泌着液体，这回舔不到只能任由其把猫蛋蛋都打湿了。

好想被进入啊，他浑身都酥软了，脸埋在爪子里忍住想要喵喵叫的冲动，只有不停甩动的尾巴暗示着他的爽快。

“变回来。”

在他被扔到床上的时候就变回了少年的样子，浑身光裸着，因为情绪的不稳定，头顶上支棱出两只毛茸茸的猫耳朵，尾椎处连接着随体型变大的尾巴，拍打在床上发出嘭嘭的闷响，他直起身子去攀上校的肩膀，急不可耐的送上自己的软唇。他喜欢和上校接吻，他觉得这是表达亲热的最佳选择，可上校不喜欢他那带着小肉刺的舌头，亲了两下就推开他让他趴到床上，一边欣赏猫妖柔软的身躯一边慢悠悠的脱下衣裤。

他趴在床上扭着身子看上校，下体前前后后的在床单上摩擦着，丝毫不在意又要弄脏刚换上的新床单。一条毛茸茸的长尾巴不安分的晃动，他盯着自己的尾巴走了神，不知道在想什么，就见那灵活的尾巴卷曲着躺下去摩挲他皙白的臀根，他专心致志的尝试用尾巴抚摸自己的各个部位，随着尾巴的动作屁股也会抬高，穴口已经在不知觉间露了出来，他甚至都没发觉上校的靠近。突然他惊叫了一声浑身都卸了力气瘫软到床上，尾骨酥酥麻麻的像是过了电一股股的传到大脑中枢，敏感的尾巴根被上校捏在手里用力揉弄，手指又圈成环攥着用力撸下去，瞬间的快感炸的他头皮发麻，如果是猫形态大概全身的毛都要立起来了，上校按着他的肩膀不让他起身，尾部作为猫咪最脆弱的地方，同样是最敏感的，经受不起这样的刺激，就只是撸尾巴就让他受不住的射了，他急促的喘息着，还没等缓过劲就感觉穴口里塞进了毛茸茸的东西。

“啊啊……不、不要…上校嗯啊……”

尾巴被上校用手指夹着塞进了穴里，因为慌张而不停扭动的尾巴在穴道里横冲直撞，有些新长出的短毛硬硬的扎刺在柔软的肠壁上，带来麻痒又诡异的快感，他感觉他的穴道里在疯狂的分泌黏液，沾湿了柔软的长毛，一簇一簇的在内壁里搅动，有些痒，他开始想要粗硬的东西捅进去，顶上内壁蹭一蹭，以此缓解这样细小的感觉。

“嗯啊啊…上校……嗯啊……不要尾巴……”他实在是受不住了，浑身震颤着，身体内部的空虚让他不由自主的抓挠起来，但人类的手指太过圆润，被上校仔细修建过得指甲短的和指尖平齐，他无助的张开五指又合拢，不停摩挲床单的手预示了他内心的不安和空虚，他讨厌剪指甲。

被自己的尾巴操实在是过于羞耻了，任是一只放荡的猫妖也经不起这样的玩弄。他为了抽出尾巴已经精疲力尽了，软绵绵的趴在床上任由上校在他穴里抽插，只有这个时候才显得格外听话。穴肉内壁被短毛剐蹭的汁水泛滥柔软不堪，这样细小的戳刺减缓了快感的涌入，却增加了他身体的敏感度，他觉得他的尾尖都充血了，每每抽插一次穴肉和尾巴互相挤压互相摩擦，细密的快感从身后传递到耳尖，他仿佛都能感觉到耳尖上的血管在大力的跳动着。

等上校终于玩够了，把尾巴拿出来的时候，尾尖上的的毛已经都湿透了，从穴口拔出时还拉出一道黏腻的银丝，尾巴像是有思想一样的卷上上校的手臂，讨好又色情的磨蹭着，“上校……”他叫着，用水淋淋的肉穴去找能让他快乐的物件，穴口泛着水光，一张一合的收缩着，像是一张贪吃的小嘴正在吞咽分泌的口水，可水太多了，每蠕动一次就吐出一股，沾的尾巴根部的小茸毛也湿成一缕一缕。

上校摸上去拨弄两颗垂着的囊袋，沉甸甸的，指尖顺着向上滑到鼓起的会阴，三指并拢抚上去揉弄，揉的他腰肢发软，穴道深处传来绵痒的感觉，就连前方的胸口也酥麻起来，或许是猫咪的习惯，他没有用手，只是不断地压低身子，用鼓胀的乳尖去磨蹭滚得皱褶的床单，但那并不能缓解他身体的渴望，他开始受不住的求，拉扯着上校的手去抚摸他发烫的乳首，撅起的嫩穴在空气中播撒汁水。身体被欲望牵引着想要被进入被填满，他想要上校粗硬的性器用力的捅到深处。

“跪起来。”

还没等他跪住，上校火热的性器就顶了进来，顶的他往前一冲，上校揪住他的尾巴不让他往前趴，轻微拉扯的疼痛像电流一般窜上来，从尾骨到后颈连骨头都酥了，“啊啊……啊上校……呼……啊好舒服……”他大张着穴口向后吞吃着，像个贪吃的孩子，在经过了漫长的前戏后，这单纯的插入可谓是灭顶的甘爽，肉穴中的内壁拼命地嘬弄吸咬，他想要更多，摆动着软腰自发的向后撞去。

上校含着他脆弱的耳尖，透着粉白的猫耳也是他身上的敏感区之一，本以为今天被拽着尾巴操就不会再遭殃的耳朵，正咬在上校嘴里，轻轻地用牙齿啃咬斯磨，他只觉得刚刚降温的耳尖又在不断充血，烫的已经麻木感受不到自己还有一双耳朵，实际上这双耳朵含在上校嘴里，上校能清晰的感受到它是怎样的敏感和火热，不自觉的抖动，和不断变烫发软，如果舔到耳廓内侧他就会全身颤抖发出类似幼猫的奶叫声，耳朵会为了躲避舔弄而不安的转动甚至低垂，就连包裹着火热性器的地方也收缩个不停，大概他自己都不知道，只有尾巴缠在上校的手臂上快乐的拍打着。他开始小声的呻吟起来，和猫咪时的声音很像，又软又甜，光听着没人会知道这是一只小公猫，叫的这样甜美这样动听。上校喜欢这样撩拨他，刺激他每一处的弱点，把他弄得浑身颤抖湿软无比，但又不会轻易满足他，要他保留着所有的情欲和快感，同上校一起攀上顶峰。他觉得他的血液里都流动着欲望，身体里的细胞都叫嚣着，操我吧，快来操我吧。

屁股被撞得通红，已经湿透的尾巴虚弱的都快缠不住上校了，软绵绵的绕在上校有力的臂膀上，穴口磨得红肿，亮晶晶的浮着一层水液，被上校的性器带出又顶进，身上也泛着情欲的粉红，后背、脖子、脸颊，都染上了晚霞一般的美丽色彩，那对猫耳更是可怜，湿哒哒的垂着低在脑后，内侧裸露的皮肉红的吓人，细小的血管清晰的暴露出来攀岩在上面。

以往被内射后他都会很快的推开上校，让上校的硬物从体内滑出，然后滚到床的另一边来回翻滚，开始上校并不理解，后来慢慢发现这是小母猫受精以后的动作，翻滚能确保更好的受孕，上校一直觉得有趣，等人滚完了再抱回到怀里摸柔软的小肚子。

但这次上校不想放他滚了，反正又不会真的怀孕，肉穴里温暖无比，很会吸咬的裹着上校即将爆发的性器。上校抱着人死死地禁锢再怀里，确保他没有机会逃跑，这才用力的抽插进出，最后顶进深处射了精。果然小猫妖在感觉到温度偏低的精液打在内壁上以后，就扭动着想要离开，结果被上校牢牢地禁锢在身下无法挣脱，有点着急的挣扎起来。

“你还真当自己是小母猫了？”

上校的话音刚落就感觉怀里的小人突然间僵硬，发出一声奇怪的呻吟，顿了几秒便浑身没了力气倒在床上，任由上校把人搂进怀里再舒服的抽插几次，只有后穴不断地吸咬证明他现在内心的慌张。

他一直不觉得自己在事后的反应有什么不对，可以说是依靠本能，在接下上校的精液后缩紧穴口来回翻滚，他觉得这件事正常的就像饿了要吃饭渴了要喝水，他甚至没想到猫咪这样的动作是为了怀小崽，今天猛然被上校戳破，整个人都羞的不知所措，把脸埋进手中呜咽的发出声响，想变回喵咪的样子蜷缩起来，又发现上校并没软下去的性器还直直的捅在肉穴里，他简直就要羞愤而死了，颤抖着身体不愿意让上校看见自己爆红的脸，抓过一旁的被单捂住了冒着热气的小脑袋，只有露在外面的尾巴正不安的来回甩动。

“怎么？还是想生？”上校连带着被子把人抱起来翻过身，让小猫妖躺在自己身上，下体还连接着，他不得不抬起双腿向两边分开，又羞又臊的反手拍打着。

“我才没有！”

“你想生我就多操你几次，操到你怀孕怎么样？”

“我生不了！！”他被臊的恼火，后穴里的性器又开始膨胀变硬，像是根肉棍一样直直的把他钉在上校身上。

“那就是想生。”上校一手扶着他的腰，一手探到胸口揉捏乳尖，“怀小猫崽会不会产奶？”


End file.
